When Our Worlds Collide
by Netheria Projects
Summary: Arceus, Palkia, Dialga, and Giratina have become humans (Specify: Human Sized) They have been sent to the human world where they are among the Pokemon they have protected and loved. Up: Might Never Come back. (Hiatus) Ships: Blacksteal Shipping
1. Opening

**Opening**

**Darkness filled the air and everything around me seemed to be falling into disaster. I looked over at the dimensional orbs and found that they were colliding into each other. A big tang was heard and the room rumbled.** "If this keeps up! The world is going to end!" **I ran over to my brother and he looked at me in shock. We both stared at the sky and meteors were falling along with my creations. BRACE YOURSELVES! The room shook and I looked at the sky and saw that four stars were falling to the earth. The ground shook from the impact they made and my brother pointed over at where they landed and I hurried after them.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I woke up on the ground and I saw a girl. "Wha- ouch." I stood up and looked at myself, "What the heck?!" My appearance was human looking. I glanced around more and the girl was surrounded by a boy.  
"Hey Giratina." The girl said hesitantly.  
"Who are you?" I replied back.  
"I'm Palkia. This is Dialga. We all got turned into humans after our demotions got blasted to pieces."  
"But how did this happen?"  
"We really don't know and Arceus is missing. Kind of funny that he is gone while the rest of us are here."  
"So we are stuck as punny humans with no powers. Great. Honestly just great."  
"Ahh. Not exactly. We can use some powers but it's limited. Dialga found out he can use his so called 'roar of time'."  
Palkia looked away and Dialga smiles and lets out a scream and things go flying. Dialga smiles and chomped his mouth shut and yawns.  
"I found out when I saw myself in a window." Dialga said as crossed his arms.  
I nodded and blinked my eyes a bit startled and Palkia poked my shoulder and she motions to her hand and it glows. She swiped it into the air and a pink boomerang like figure flies into the air and hits a light pole. It sliced through the pole and it falls down. I grabbed Dialga and Palkia and we braced ourselves but the light pole hit a barrier and i looked up and saw we were surrounded by a pink and blue sphere. The light pole broke in half and I glanced at them and said, "Hey. You guys still have protect!"  
Dialga scratches his head and Palkia shrugs, "Honestly we need to find out what other skills we have. I don't want to go blast the place to pieces like Dialga did!"  
Dialga punches Palkia and said, "I never really liked you in the first place Palkia. Keep your body parts and stuff to yourself."  
"At least you were casted I to hell by Mr. Arceus." I scowled, "I still think he hates me."  
"Nahhh he just thinks you are more mature than us and can keep the reverse world running." Dialga pats my shoulder and I studied them once again.  
Palkia had long blonde hair with purple eyes and a dark and light purple attire on. Dialga had dark blue hair with blue eyes and a dark blue and silver attire. I had black hair and red eyes with a black and gold attire. I seriously wonder what Arceus looks like to be frank. White hair with multicolored eyes because of his life plates? That would be funny.

Palkia dragged us out of the alley and into the streets. We looked around and saw that a few mortals- er humans were staring at us oddly. I mean who could blame them. We looked like fashion freaks and honestly we look odd. Palkia looked around a few times and pulls us down a sidewalk and said, "We need to find a Pokemon center so we can contact someone. I dunno who but I have a hunch!"  
Dialga moaned, "That sounds really bad to be honest!"  
Palkia stops and slaps him, "Oh shut up!" She continues to drag us and she dips into a building.  
We walked into a building and it looked like the Pokémon center. "Hello. Welcome to the- how the heck did you three get here?" We turned and saw a white haired male behind the counter and I gawked, "Arceus?!"  
Arceus grins and waves his hand, "YOLO!"

**This might be fast paced for now but I'll start slowing it down once I hit a few reads. I have a few questions though. I already get a pull that Palkia and Dialga are gonna be a thing but I really don't want to make this weird for you canon geeks. I mean like Palkia, Giratina, and Dialga are like siblings...**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Arceus?!"  
"YOLO!"  
Palkia, Dialga, and I stared at him and Arceus smiled and then pulled us over to him and hissed, "Number one, I go by the name Marvin. You three need new names. OH JOY! I mean like I created you little children I get to name you again! How lovely! Now Dialga you are Oliver, Palkia you are Lucille!" He turns and looks at me disgusted, "You look like you got ran over by a Statler..."  
I snorted and said, "Gee thanks, dad..."  
Marvin pats my head and smiles, "Anytime Nico!"  
I dry spit, "What the hell is that name?!"  
"It's short for Nicholas. I mean I could call you Nikki! Nikka pooo!"  
"Can you like not?!"  
"Oh come on! You look adorable! You are shorter than Lucille and Oliver. You are like a tiny Pico!"  
I looked away and blushed, "Why do I have these emotions. It feels wrong!"  
"Oh deary! It's called human emotions. They are common, I've been experiencing them too but hey. I got a job and it's pretty amazing!"  
"How the heck could you get a job in like fifteen minutes?"  
"I mean you three have been in the alley for over a month."  
"A month?!" The three of us yelled.  
"Yeah I mean what ever. I knew you guys would wake up."  
"You left us in a smelly alley?!"  
"Didn't I just say that? I mean hey! You guys are alive so..."  
"You're suppose to be a damn father!" I screamed and he waved his hand.  
"Come there little Pico. I didn't kill you like I could of. I mean being god and all I can literally massacre your tiny body."  
"What the hell man?!"  
Lucille and Oliver were burning with anger and then they started laughing. "He left us in an alley. What a parent!"  
Marvin pats my shoulder and said, "I mean like we can talk more but I have work to do. First I need to get this done then we can go get you guys some starter pokemon because- er that would look wrong too. Three almost adults with no pokemon is seen as unexpected around here. I'll see what we can do. I mean I have six pokemon already but I won't show them to you until you guys need them." He walks away and disappears.  
I looked at Lucille and Oliver and we all said at the same time, "What a jerk."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ok. So I got an Eevee for Oliver, a Dratini for Lucille, and a Zorua for Nico." Marvin said and hands us each a pokeball.  
"Will these work on us? I mean we were pokemon." I murmured and Lucille grins and holds up an empty pokeball and throws it at me. It bounced off me and rolls back to her.  
"I think you are good Nico Pico." She smiles and Marvin pats my head.  
I looked at my Zorua and it tips it's head at me and I heard a word fly out of nowhere, 'Stare...!'  
"What the heck?" I looked at Lucille and she looked back at me and tips her head.  
"You never heard a pokemon talk Nicholas? You did it when you- oh wait I never heard you talk before. You were more of a silent type. I mean the rest of us were too. I guess we kind of battled more than use our words. I mean Marvin was the only one that used words. I mean he did scream 'HUMAN BEINGS MUST BE BROUGHT TO JUSTICE!' HAHA!"  
Marvin has a neutral face on him and he shook his head, "How would you like it if someone never restored your promise and gave part of your life away and not get it back?"  
"You invincible god you." Lucille pulls his ear and Marvin swats her hand away.  
"Oh you want to fight?! I mean I still have my life plates." He motions with his hands and his life plates materialized and he grabs one and slaps us with it. "Die Human! Die!" He screams and he tossed it back into the air and it vanished along with his other life plates.  
"For being the god of everything you do have a sense of humor." Oliver pipes and his Eevee let's put a, 'BA BOY!'  
My Zorua pawed me and said, 'You guys are funny.'  
"Yeah sure Zorua... can I call you Loki?" I murmured and my Zorua nodded.  
"Ohh I should name Dratini! Let's see how about Diana? Like the moon." Lucille says and pats Diana's head.  
"Eh. I just want to call Eevee, eevee. Like..." Oliver started then Eevee whacks his stomach with it's tail and Oliver yelps, "Ok ok! How about Silver?"  
(Note: Since Arceus is a literal god. He got them shines)

Silver smiles and his tail wags up and down, 'Boy!' Oliver pats Silver's head and Loki bounds over and pawed Silver. The two of them scramble off and play. Diana laid close to Lucille and watched.  
Lucille tips her head before saying, "Why were you working in the Pokemon Center Marvin?"  
"Because I feel like god when I look over my underlings in danger!" Marvin belts out and you could literally see his nose extending like Pinocchio.

Oliver and Lucille gave a long look at Marvin before he smiles and grins, "Yeah no… that is just a lie…" Oliver said flatly and then he raised an eyebrow, "Or is it not?"  
"Hmmm, you will never know. Plus I am trying to figure out how to return to my dimension and…" He pauses before looking around and saying, "I think they are restored!"  
"You really don't have to get so secretive, I mean I look like a Pokemon…" I said plainly and Marvin pulls my cheek.

"Oh stop it Nicholas, it's not that bad! I actually wanted to mingle among humans for a while. However I couldn't because I don't think I would fit through doors and I would trample them. Plus conversations would be so weird! Hi my name is god!"

A few people looked at him strangely and Lucille smiles and waves at them before saying, "You got an ego too you know Marvin."  
Marvin waves his hand and said, "Meh! Who cares, I mean I can blast this world to bits if I want to, I mean like… really wanted to. Like if someone pisses me off." He glares at me and I gulped.

"I promise I won't try to take your position again! I mean can you give this a rest! It's been millions of years!"

Marvin snorted and tossed his head back before saying, "Bull crap and you know it!"

"Sheesh!" I looked away and Marvin glared at me again and I smiled, "Nothing!"

"That's what I thought!" Marvin huffed and Lucille giggles.

"You're like a married couple!" Lucille burst out laughing and Marvin glared at her.

"Excuse you, I have no gender! I can't be with anyone." Marvin scowls and said, "Plus I am god so I am on my own!"  
Oliver gags, "More like a male. You look masculine!"

"I am not! I am genderless! So Blah!" Marvin said and tackles Oliver, "GENDERLESS!"  
A few humans looked at us and frowned, "Their weird."  
"You are not genderless if you have a- Hmmm Blaaarrrgggah!" Oliver splutters.

Marvin shot back up and grins, "I win!"

Oliver looked like he got punched in the stomach and he glares at Mavin, "No fair! You cheated!"

"And how did I do that hmmm?" Marvin raised a brow and said, "I just used my hand."  
Oliver pouted and looked away and Lucille gives him a hug, "It's ok Oliver… there there."  
I looked away and Marvin pulls my ear, "You are such a sulker. Get that frown off your mouth."  
"I refuse." I said flatly and Marvin perks up and hissed. He pushed us back and I glared at him even more, "What the hel-"

"SHH!" Marvin hissed and his eyes dart around before two people, a silver haired male and a long blonde haired women turned the corner and they looked at us.  
"Mm, Steven? Are these the people you were talking about?" The blonde haired female said a bit cautious.

"Yeah, these are the ones. My people got a read on their biometric waves and I am sure they are the ones who fell from the sky." Steven said and he inches toward us.  
Marvin hissed like a wolf and Steven narrowed his eyes before looking back at the female.  
"Cynthia, I don't think they are going to let us talk to them at all. Lets try another approach." Steven sighed and took her hand and they left.  
"Pah, humans, always so scared if you threaten them." Marvin snorted and turned to us and Lucille looked sad.  
"They only wanted to help Marvin… you should know that by now since you are god… as you say." Lucille looks away and sighed.  
"True, but I don't want them near us ok?" Marvin said and Oliver rolled his eyes and sat down.  
I sat down next to Oliver and he gives me a hug before dozing off. "We are homeless and hungry, with a stupid Pokemon god that has an ego… what do do."

**Thanks for reading my horrible Grammar and Drama! We almost have 200 reads**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Time Loop 1 month** \- Area: Alley

Marvin was standing by the front of the alley and he was looking around and then he looked at me and said, "What are you looking at? Hmm? You wanna fight?"  
I glanced away and huffed, "Sheesh, I am just watching you Marvin… you don't have to be so rude."  
Marvin mimics my voice and ends my repeated sentence with a snort and he looked away. Oliver sat up and looked around and said, "We need a shower, we smell and I am starting to feel like a mouse!"  
"You are a mouse." Marvin said flatly and he looked back at us and Lucille stuck her tongue out and growls.  
"You're so rude!" Lucille said and she stood up and said, "Don't make me put you in a sphere!"  
Marvin tilted his head like a lion and he grins, "I can just break out you know."  
"Sure you can." Oliver said and he grins, "But can you break out of our three attacks combined?"  
"Watch me mortals!" Marvin sneers and Oliver yells and a blue beam shot from his mouth and lands on Marvin with a big boom. Lucille summons a sphere and chucks it at Marvin and it encased around him. I tipped my head and not sure what I could do so I sat back down and Marvin looked at us with his plates floating around him. "Let me out…"  
"No."  
"Let me out Lucille."  
"No thanks!"  
"_Lucille."_  
"Hmm… Nah!"  
"You jerks!"  
"Hey! I did nothing Marvin so there." I said flatly and Marvin glares at us and his plates glowed brightly and there was a big explosion. A few humans glanced at us and they screamed.  
"RUN!"  
I looked back at Marvin and he was shimmering with a pure white aura.  
"Hey um Marvin… you kind of look like a light bulb." I said hesitantly.  
Marvin hissed in rage and lunged at us. Before he could get to us a aura sphere. Marvin tumbles to the ground and he glares at the person who sent out their pokemon.  
"Well hello Arceus." Cynthia smiles and Steven placed his hand on her shoulder and looked at us.  
Marvin's life plates disappeared and he looked at us and said, "Stay back." He tossed out a pokeball and Rayquaza appeared.

It roared and Cynthia said, "We don't want to fight you… could you please call back Rayquaza?"

Steven was standing guard and Lucille walks over to Marvin and he looked at her before calling back Rayquaza. "Fine, what do you want." Marvin said with a harsh tone.

"We want to help, obviously. Cynthia and I live in a house not far from here, and we would provide a place to stay and food for you four." Steven said and Cynthia calls back Togekiss.

Marvin watched them a bit skeptical and said, "I don't know… I mean humans are a bit tricky. I did get betrayed by a few hundred years back."  
"We understand…" Cynthia said and Steven sighed before looking at me. He seemed to be studying me and trying to figure out why we were allowing Marvin to do what he wants. I looked away and Lucille smiles at me. _It's going to be alright somehow… _I thought, _Maybe we should just leave Marvin to do his own stuff. I trust Cynthia and Steven. I know she is connected to Ash and Pikachu. _

Cynthia cleared her voice and said, "Giratina, you do remember me don't you?" I looked at her and frowned.

I studied her and blinked, "You were in my dimension once weren't you." I grinned, "It's a lovely place to be taken to isn't it."  
"It's quite lovely and I do have to say, it's better than other places I have visited." Cynthia nods and Steven sighed again.  
"Marvin… Oliver and I are going with Cynthia, you can try to stop us but we are going. Come on Nico." Lucille said and dragged us over to Cynthia and Steven. "It's time that we get helped by humans instead of us helping them.

**Sorry for the short chapter!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Stop sulking Marvin." Lucille pulls his cheek and Marvin scowls and I smiled seeing Marvin feel so defeated.  
"I'm not sulking, my face just looks like it is." Mavin said flatly and Steven chuckles.

"It's kind of strange having four former pokemon in the car." Steven said and Marvin growls.

"I am still a god you know." Marvin hissed.

Steven raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh? Really, I haven't noticed. You've been saying that for the past hour."

Oliver sneezed and looked at us and said, "Why do I look younger than all of you?! I am not the youngest!"  
I patted his head, "Actually we are- we should be triplets."  
"I don't want to be the child of the group!" Oliver cries out.

Cynthia looked back at us and said, "I don't think you are that young Oliver, technically you are older than me."

"I don't look like it so whaa!" Oliver shrills and I covered my ears. _Man these idiots are making me get a headache. First a egotistical pokegod now a crying baby!_

"We have a baby!" Cynthia says and laughed.  
"What you have a child?" Lucille said and Steven looked at Cynthia and they laughed.

"No. Oliver is the child we are talking about." Cynthia said and Oliver whines again.

We stopped at a house and we all climbed out and we followed Cynthia and Steven into the the villa and a girl comes running over and waving, "Hey mom!"

Cynthia smiles and turns to us, "This is Verity. My daughter." Oliver blinks and looks at Verity a bit shocked.

"Um…" Oliver stutters, "You didn't tell us you have a daughter Cynthia."

"Oh, well, surprise." Cynthia said and Steven smiles back at her and a butler comes over and bows.  
"Miss Cynthia, I have prepared tea and refreshments for you." The butler said and Cynthia turned to him before looking at us.

"Thank you Jervis." Cynthia said and Verity walked over to Marvin and circled him and then pulls his shirt.

"Are you really Arceus?" Verity asked and Marvin crouched down a bit and smiles. Marvin then whispers in her ear and Verity backs away and squeals. He stood up straight and grins at us and Verity walks back to her mom and runs in place, "WOW!"

Cynthia crossed her arms and Steven said, "We will be right back ok? Jevis, would you show them to their rooms please?"

Jervis bows and nods, he looked at us and said in a monotone voice, "Please follow me mistress and masters." We looked at each other and followed Jervis quietly. Marvin took the lead and we went through a few doors then Jervis turned a corner and the house opened up and there was a big room with four beds. "Here you go… this is your room. The bathroom is over there behind that door and the closet is over here." He said while he pointed to doors. Jervis bows and leaves. "If you need me, come find me."

* * *

Marvin glanced at me and Oliver and said, "You two look comfy." I hissed and looked away. "Ok ok, so don't talk to me." He paused and chucked a pillow at me and it hits me in the face. "Come on Nico, talk to me." I glanced at him and looked away and another pillow hit me in the face. Oliver sighed and continues to read his book while Silver laid on his stomach. Mavin growls and two more pillows fly and hit me in the face. "Come on Nico, you can't stay silent forever." I grabbed one of the pillows and put it under Oliver's head and looked away again.

_So immature… what are we going to do with him… _I thought a bit angered by Marvin's attitude. _Ow._ I hissed as a book nailed me in the middle of the forehead. I turned and saw Marvin's arm extended and he smiles. His golden eyes glistened with satisfaction. I moved swiftly from the bed and drilled Marvin in the face with my fist and we tumbled to the ground. Marvin grins and we wrestled around the floor and he pins me on the ground.

"Heh! Gotcha." Marvin says and I narrowed my eyes, "Well Nico, looks like you are in a tight spot."

_Oh dang, _I looked way, _What is wrong with me?! His eyes are very beautiful…_ I bit my lip and then looked back at him and he lets go and stood up.

"Come, let's go train." Marvin said and he leaves.

I looked at Lucille and she grins, "You kind of are cute together."

"We are not and plus, he specifies himself as a genderless jerk. Plus, he is our dad more than anything." I said with a irritated tone and stood up. "Let's go." I walked out of the bedroom and Oliver whines.

**I really don't know if I should put Nicolas and Marvin together. I mean… it's up to you readers. I want to do what you guys want.** _Sorry for the short chapter. I've been busy with school and latin. Also parental issues on blocking me from doing what I want to do and that is writing. I am also running dry on ideas on other stories so hopefully I can spend more time writing this one. Best Wishes Always!_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**Time: 6:00am in the morning. **_

_**Date: May 5th. **_

_**Place: Stone's Villa**_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP! _

"What the heck?" I said sitting up in bed and I smelt the air and it smelled like a blanket was on fire. Lucille looked at me and pointed to the ceiling and I looked up. There was smoke and in seconds we were out of bed and running down the hallway. I turned the corner to the kitchen and saw Marvin with an apron on and he smiled grimly.

"Hey guys, good morning, sorry about the noise. I wanted to make you all a nice breakfast but this genderless Pokegod can't make pancakes at all." Marvin said and Jervis sighed and looked at us.

"Sorry masters and mistress, I told him it wouldn't be a good idea at all. Please allow me to clean this up for-"

"NO!" Oliver and Lucille screamed, "Let Marvin do it himself!"

Jervis blinked and bowed, "As you wish." He leaves and Marvin scowls and sets down the items he was holding.

"The hell guys? Ganging up on me like that?" Marvin took off the apron and he chucks it at me and I wrinkled my nose from the smell.

"You smell like a gross bomb fire Marvin, change your clothes." I scowled and he glares at me. "I mean, where are the Stones?"

"What stones?" Marvin said quickly and then blinks, "Oh, you mean Cynthia and Steven? They went out to get Verity to school. They should be home by now."

"You literally torched their house… and you didn't ask them if you could make pancakes?" Lucille said and the sound of a door opened.

"Jervis?" Cynthia's voice called and the door closed. "Did you forget to take something out of the oven?"

"Good morning mistress, no I did not. Master Marvin thought of making food but it kind of went south. He should be cleaning it up." Jervis' voice called and Steven walked into the kitchen and looked at us.

"Morning all… I see you have- er… Cindy?" Steven said and Cynthia comes down the hall and raised a brow and she covers her mouth.

"Oh my…" Cynthia gawks and I turned back to Marvin and he looks behind him and a Minccino was sitting on the counter cleaning up the mess for Marvin.

"Heh… who let this punk in?" Marvin said and Minccino lands into his arms.

"Um you did?" I looked away and he leans over and pulls my ear.

"No I didn't. Plus you have more pokemon with you do you not?" Marvin blows air into my ear and I blushed.

"No, I just have Loki and that is it." I showed him my pokeball and he lets out Loki. My Zorua looks at me and then at Marvin.

'Ra?' Loki pipes and Minccino hops over and they began to play. Marvin sighed and looked at the cleaned kitchen and Cynthia looked at Steven.

"Hon, I'm going out and about mmkay?" She kissed Steven's cheek and he nods before looking at us.

"I entered you all in a tournament for little leagues. I think you all will do well. You just need to level up you pokemon and get up to three pokemon in three months. Marvin… you need to find other pokemon that are not legendaries… ok?" Steven walks away and he disappears into a room.

"Pfft, how hard can this be?" Marvin shrugs.

**Again sorry for the short chapter I have been dealing with problems in my life especially catty girls. **


	8. Hiatus - A Short Story

**Hiatus**

_While I think of more ideas for this story here is a short story._

"Ok ok here is a question for you Nico. What do you get when you increase a neck of a tree and add heads to the back?" Marvin grins and he looks at me.

"Uh a maraca?" I frowned and he snorted.

"No a dragon plant!" He shows me a picture of an exeggutor

"Pfft don't you mean a dragon fruit and what the heck did Alola do to this poor pokemon?" I put my hand on my chin and blinked.

"Ok here is another one. What happens when you put some pokemon in a warm climate?" Marvin asks and I rolled my eyes.

"They get toasted." I said and leaned back in my chair.

"No they turn ice type somehow." Marvin said and Lucille dumps water on him.

"Ack! Ok! Bad jokes but seriously it peeves me that Alola does this to pokemon." Mavin scowls.

"Well then do something about it Mr. Pokegod… you can do anything." I said and turned to Oliver who was sleeping.

"Well I could but I really don't want to… it's kind of exhausting…" Marvin said and leans back in his chair and falls to the ground like a slime.

"You're so lazy." I said and pulled his ear and he slaps my hand.

"Number one, no touchy and number two, I like my sleep." Marvin mumbles.

"You're stupid that is what is up." I said and he glares at me.

"I am not. I made pokemon and continents." Marvin said and rolls to his side and played with the carpet.

"No you are more of a one hit wonder and definitely not smart." I said and walked back to my chair. I fell on my face and looked back at Marvin.

"Heh triped you!" He said and drew his leg back, "Look who is stupid now."

"It's still you but meh, you act like a kid you know." I said and yawned, "I'm going to bed." I slid under the blankets and rolled into a ball.

"Nighty night Nicapoo."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Tell everybody I'm on my way! New friends and new places to see! With blue skies ahead, yes I'm on my way! And there's nowhere else that I'd rather be!" Marvin sings and skips along.

Lucille had a puzzled look on her face and blinks, "What the heck is that song from Marvin?"

"Oh it's from Brother Bear… it's from another planet… I think it's from earth…" Marvin said and then nods.

"What are bears?" Lucille asks and I nodded with her.

Marvin grins and pulls out a pokedex and searched for something then showed it at me, "It looks like a Ursaring and a Snuffle. But they are more scary… So yeah."

"I don't get it." I said and Marvin whacked me on the head with the pokedex and I cringed. "Ow?"

Marvin wags his finger and said, "They eat fish… I wonder, do Ursarings eat fish pokemon… if they do… gross…"

"Well didn't you make them and their habits?" Lucille asks and Marvin looked over and said, "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking about eating habits, only just how they can serve the world."

(Let's be frank, Nico and Lucille's face is :/ )

Marvin grins and pats my head, "Aww so cute. You minds can't comprehend what I am saying!"

(again face looks like this :/ )

"Hey Arceus!" Steven's voice called and Marvin turned (it's) his head and looked over, "Yeah?"

Steven runs in and holds out a pokeball, "It's stuck, can you open it?"

"Really, you come to me to open up a pokeball? Wow… am I a pokeball opener to you or what?"

"I mean yeah at the moment sure." Steven blinks and Marvin tossed it away and it breaks open.

"Touche." Marvin said and walked out of the room and Lucille gawks.

"MARV-" *click* "He really left that pokeball smoldering! He burnt the pokemon to crisps!" Lucille said and ran over and cries, "It's GONE!"

Steven sighed and shook his head, "It's empty…"

"WHAAA!" Lucille cries even more and then blinks, "Oh it had nothing in it."

"That is what I just said." Steven mutters and walked over to her and knelt.

"I'm surrounded by idiots." I said and walked away to the bedroom. I turned a few corners and found myself looking at Marvin. He blinks his red eyes and said, "Come with me."

**Who knows what they will do. I mean I don't even know. HAHA**


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What do you want to talk about?" I looked at him and he pushed me back a few feet from him. He glanced around before nodding at me and I sat without thinking.

"Watch this." He closed his eyes and he grew and his body took the shape of his former form. He opened his eyes and said, "Wait for it." There was a loud pop and he turned into a small version of his former self. "Look! I am a plush sized toy!" His voice shrills and he flew around, "Weee!" He slammed into me and I held him.

I took him by his leg and swung him upside down, "You look like a mini action figure." I dropped him and he lands on the ground with a thud.

"Aww but Nico Pico, you can now carry me around with you!" His voice shrills even louder and then I stepped on him and he squeaked.

"Yeah no thanks dad, I don't want to even talk to you." I walked away and I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and it was Marvin in his human form.

"Look Nico, I may be your creator but I am _not _your dad. I see the pokemon around me as siblings or relatives, no… friends. Yeah friends." He looked lost in thought then he looked back at me and smiled, "You however are more than a friend."

I looked away and chuckled, _yeesh! _I slapped him in the face and said, "Go use your lovey dovey charm somewhere else and on someone more important than me… like Lucille." I paused and turned around and said, "You did cast me to the reverse world for a reason, I am not suppose to be this close to you Arceus."

Marvin looked hurt and said, "What if I said you were a better asset to me as in you were better off governing the reverse world because you were my partner?"

"Yeah no. I don't think so, I did try to take over your role… I doubt you wanted me around and plus, I am not trustable." I walked away and opened the door and slipped inside.

**I was thinking, since I see this are more as a comic than a long story, I'll just post small chapters like webcomic does. :thinking: **


	11. Chapter 9

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 9/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Thanks for your patience/spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"A projectile flew at me and nailed me right in the face. I grunted and it fell to the floor. I looked down and saw a book of girl models on it and Oliver flew at me and tackled me to the floor, "Help me!" He latched his legs around my waist and his arm flew around my neck and he shivered. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"I pulled him off and Marvin's voice sounded, "Well lookie here! Lucille is acting like a human girl!" /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Lucille splatted, "I am not, I am just wondering… Why I look so hideous!" She pointed to Cynthia at the counter and said, "Not everyone is as good looking as her. OH and her husband and one hot dude too." /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cynthia turned her head and blinked, "Huh?" Cynthia set down her tea cup and folded her hands into her lap. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""I mean seriously! You three are hot too!" Lucille covered her mouth and then looked away, "This just got awkward." She storms off and Oliver wheezed. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-indent: 36pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: 400; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""It's like I got a girlfriend! She was yelling at me to tell her that she was hot and I don't think of her that way." Oliver wipes his forehead and walked off to the rooms. /span/p  
p style="text-align: left;"span id="docs-internal-guid-cd1cc460-7fff-417a-0cf5-ea2d02b86fcb"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Cynthia sipped her tea and winks at the fourth wall. /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"br /spanspan style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: italic; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Summer break is almost here. I am planning on writing more. Also check out my profile for The Last Prophecy! It's not that bad and I am spending more time on that story than this one. It has Satan and God as a couple if you like that. /span/span/p 


End file.
